


Problem

by mmargarita



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Basically Louis Calls Harry Whore and Slut, But he's never mean to Harry I swear, Dirty Talk, Like 7 years, Louis Tomlinson does not know how to express his feelings, Mean Louis, Older Louis, Rich Louis Tomlinson, So if you're uncomfortable with it you can skip the sex I guess but that's the ending, Verbal Humiliation, Whatever you want to call it, established D/s relationship, nothing hardcore though, or - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 02:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21403015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmargarita/pseuds/mmargarita
Summary: Harry has a problem, and Louis being mean isn't helping it.Specially because his main issue is Louis being mean and the way he reacts to it.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 89





	Problem

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The way I portray Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson on this story is not an accurate representation of how these two real people are like. I've never met them, hopefully someday I will, but I don't know them personally, and if you want to get to know either Louis or Harry, I highly reccomend you to watch some interviews, to avoid the traditional media as much as possible, and to look them up on twitter. Also, by no means you should believe that this or any other fanfiction representation of anyone is an accurate portrayal.

Harry had a problem. A huge fucking problem. And the worst thing is he couldn’t ask anyone about it. Not even his boyfriend.

He met Louis at a party in new year’s eve, and they had instantly hit it off, Louis started shamelessly flirting with him, and Harry just couldn’t believe that he had missed on someone like Louis for so long. He was gorgeous, and he made Harry feel gorgeous with the way he looked at him.

So, it didn’t come as a surprise to anyone when on June 1st Louis and him started dating. And then, on June 25th, was when Harry’s problem first saw the light.

Louis had always been on the… sarcastic side, to put it nicely. But, when they started dating and they actually started going places together with people other than their friends, Harry realised that Louis jokes about their friends weren’t anywhere near the way he could speak about others.

Louis was mean.

And, granted, he was never mean to people just because, he always had to have reason, nor did he make fun of people just because they were different, but when he was mad at someone, anyone, he turned into an asshole.

The first time was when they were laying on the couch, watching Gossip Girl, and they were talking about how Blair had just finished her scheming plan to ruin Chuck’s relationship, and Louis just started going off.

“Blair’s just a fucking whiny bitch who doesn’t like it when things don’t go her way. She’s just a spoiled little brat.”

And, even though he was talking about a fictional character, Louis’ voice was so spiteful, so mean, so angry, and God, he didn’t even flinch saying those types of things, his tone was just dark and serious, so much that Harry could only answer “I don’t know, I think that she’s just lost and in love.” And Louis’ tone was completely sweet, with his eyes practically dripping honey when he turned to look at Harry and said “Of course you do Haz, you always see the best in people”

So that was his problem. His problem was Louis being mean.

Or more like, Louis being mean, and him liking it.

Seriously, what the heck? His mom had always told him that the best way to tell if someone was a good person was seeing the way said person treated others.

What did it say about himself that he liked Louis being mean? Even worse, got turned on when Louis was mean to others. He was fucked up.

And it got even worse when he saw that Louis was even meaner when it came to him. Not mean  _ to  _ him, but mean to those who… anything, to him. Louis usually said that he deserved only the best, so, whenever anyone wasn’t what  _ Louis  _ considered the best to him, he lashed out. Whoever it was.

There was one time when they were at a restaurant, and they had this waitress, whom, yes, hadn’t probably been the sweetest, but she wasn’t exactly rude, at least not in Harry’s head, but apparently in Louis’ mind her services hadn’t risen to expectations.

“What are you eating?” she asked, not in the most cheerful tone, but he could understand, it was late already, and the restaurant was still packed full.

“What does the salad have?” she sighed and her shoulders went down, like she was done, and Harry wasn’t bothered, really, he could understand she was tired.

Louis, apparently, couldn’t.

“You know, if you’re useless to find another job, you could at least try your best at this one, given it’s probably the best one you’ll ever find with that attitude.”

The girl’s mouth dropped open, and Harry would have laughed hadn’t he been completely in shock at Louis’ outburst. After getting over her shock, the girl was prepared to answer, and get into a fight, by the way she angrily sighed before answering.

“Right, because you’re the most successful young man ever, right?” And Harry felt sorry for the girl, because to get into a fight with Louis’ you had to attack him with something he couldn’t change or deny (for example, Harry loved to tell Louis’ that he was short when they got in a fight, specially because it set him off and made him want to  _ prove _ that the fact that he was tiny in comparison to Harry didn't make him the bottom one.), not with something he could easily refute.

It wasn’t completely her fault, the first time Harry had seen Louis, he wouldn’t have guessed he was rich either. He didn’t own flashy things, nor did he dress with luxurious things, but Louis was rich, like  _ rich  _ rich, as in his parents owned one of the biggest enterprises of the country and he was on his way to becoming the CEO once his dad was done. He remembers not being really aware of what that meant until they were shopping (more like, Louis was spoiling him buying him things) and he pulled out a black card, shocking the cashier, and (after some googling because Harry didn’t really know how rich people worked) Harry knew that even though black cards were only for rich people, not all rich people had a black cards,only the ones that were really big.

And though neither of them considered that Louis was successful because he had money, he was also at the top of his class, and he was on his way to become a titular player in a football club, and, even though Harry didn’t really know anything about football either, he knew that this particular football team was a big league one.

So, yeah, Louis might just be one of the most successful young man's ever.

However, Louis seemingly decided to not start bragging and instead said “I don’t need to be the most successful young man ever to know you’re loser who’s going to be stuck here for the rest of her life.” After he ordered, he also added, “Can you please get your manager?” he flashed a smile. The girl just gulped and went away.

“Lou, what are you going to do? Please don’t make her loose her job, it’s not even worth it.” He’d love to say he was feeling disgusted with Louis right now but he wasn’t, he was actually trying to fight a hard on. The mere thought of Louis getting someone fired just because they had been sort of rude with him made something in his stomach twirl. He was so fucked.

Louis only stared at him for a while, “Why do you care? It’s not like she likes this job, I would be doing her a favor.” Harry only whined a little to himself. “How is making someone loose their job a favor?” Louis only narrowed his eyes. “I’m not getting her fired, don’t fret.”

But, still, the manager came, and Louis whispered something to him he couldn’t really understand, especially given the blood rushing to his ears after Louis narrowed his eyes at him.

Louis had always been dominant, and it showed. He’d usually give Harry orders, and Harry didn’t mind since he actually liked that there was someone guiding him through everything, even in sex, Louis would just take control and tell Harry what to do, and Harry enjoyed it, he liked being the one following orders, and Louis apparently liked being the one delivering them. Harry didn’t often question Louis actions, so him telling Louis not to get that girl fired wasn’t something very common.

Once the manager left, Louis patted his lap and looked at Harry “Up.” Given that he had gotten used to Louis doing whatever the fuck he wanted anywhere, he obeyed and felt Louis dropping sweet, slow kisses on his neck, and Harry couldn’t enjoy it properly because he was focusing on trying to get Louis to ignore his fucking half hard dick.

“Why do you keep moving your crotch away? Are you mad that I was mean to the waitress?” Louis seemed really concerned, and Harry wanted to scream No! Gosh, that’s not it at all, in fact, the exact opposite. But he didn’t want Louis to think he was weird. “No.” “Then come here” Louis grabbed his hips, and pushed them against his own.

He felt it, he definitely felt it. There was no way he couldn’t.

“Mm, mister?” The same girl who had taken their orders had arrived to their table with their bill. She looked annoyed. Louis flashed a smile at her again, and took out his wallet.

Then handed her the black card, all while smiling, the girl looked like she wanted to run away.

And Harry knew Louis had done that to humiliate her, because their bill could have easily been paid with cash, but still he took out his fucking black card.

His cock twitched. He gulped. The girl just walked away.

Louis turned around to see him and noticed his predicament "What's wrong darling? What were you thinking about? Dirty thoughts?" Louis smirked and started inching his hand upwards to Harry's crotch, Harry, in his embarrassed state could only nod "What were you thinking, umh? Tell me" And thank God the waitress came back with their bill and Louis' card. Before leaving, Louis made sure to hand the girl a fifty dollar bill as a tip. Harry could hear the girl muttering asshole but decided to ignore it in favor of getting out of the restaurant and not having Louis lash out and him cumming in his pants.

Louis, deciding that following Harry and getting some ass was definitely more worthy than having a fight with a waitress, was right behind him.

Once they were on Louis' car, he went at it again "Are you going to tell me what you were thinking that got you like this?" He said, leaning into Harry's personal space. Harry, not wanting to lie because he was shit at it and not wanting to tell the truth, decided that kissing Louis was probably his best option at the moment.

Louis thankfully stopped his questioning and instantly kissed back.

And if that night Harry told Louis that he wanted to give him a blowjob while he wanked then that's only their business.

He tried talking to his best friend Liam about it, but when he tried to bring it up, Louis had just texted him complaining about how stupid people at his job were, how he had to deal with everyone's uselessness, and since it was a voicenote and Harry didn't really care what Liam heard, he heard it loud enough so that Liam could hear Louis complaining for a whole two minutes.

When he finished answering with a "Just think about coming home to me and sweet and useful I'll be for you" he was ready to actually open up about his problem. But Liam had to be Liam and ruin it.

"You know Tommo can be quite mean when he wants to, I don't know how you deal with it, being as calm as you are."

So he decided to keep it to himself again, and then when Louis came home and started bitching about how everyone was fucking useless and it seemed like none of this people had ever learned how to do something properly he wanked in the bathroom because Louis was so fucking beautiful when he was angry.

He needed to go to a psychologist.

He was trying to make an appointment with one when Louis announced that they were going bowling with the boys.

Once they got there, because Liam was tired of losing because Niall was shit at bowling, they ended up being split apart, Louis and Liam were one team, the other was Harry and Niall.

And since Louis was quite competitive, he didn't really pay attention to the way the owner of the bowling place's son had been staring at Harry, and Harry didn't notice either because, well, Louis was  _ bending down _ in order to play, which was probably also why he didn't care that they were losing because of Niall.

But then, the owner of the place said that they could have some food and drinks, that they were on the house, which would have been wonderful and would have given them the best of the night's had it not been because the one to deliver the food was his son, who decided to flirt with Harry.

He had been throwing unanswered jabs at Harry, who was too focused on Louis and trying to think how to get himself out of this without him noticing. Because Louis would flip if he saw someone flirting with him, and he really didn't want to cause a scene with the fucking owner's son.

"Hey, I don't mean to be rude, and it was really nice of you to pay for our food, but my boyfriend's there, and I really love him so I'm not interested."

"I bet he doesn't fuck well enough, look at him, he's shorter than you, he looks like a bottom, and you look like a bottom too, so let me show you what a good top is."

"I'm pretty sure that's none of your fucking business, we have a great sex life on our own, thanks"

"Come on, curly, let me show just how good your sex life can be"

The guy started leaning in and Harry could only move backwards, until he heard coughing next to him.

"Excuse me, what the fuck are you doing with  _ my _ boyfriend" Louis practically growled.  _ Fuck _ .

"I was trying to get him to sleep with me, given that you don't really look like you can fuck him well enough. Leave, sweetie, try and get some vitamins so your body can grow longer."

And Harry wasn't a confrontational person, he really wasn't, he usually just ignored mean comments, but he wanted to punch this guy. So hard his fucking jaw would come off and then he would stop talking shit.

"Must be really sad that someone shorter than you is doing so much better, right? You seem to talk a lot of shit for someone who's probably such a bad fuck that he can't keep one single ass for longer than ten seconds, which is probably just how long you can last without cumming." Louis was seething, Harry could feel it, but he was still calm. "But if you wanna learn how to actually be good at sex I can teach you whenever you want to, even though your dick probably won't get any bigger than the two inches it is now, but hey, maybe you'll realise just how much you like it up the ass," the guy was angry as well, Harry could tell because of his clenched jaw. "Though, you won't really get me to fuck you again, my standards aren't that low."

The guy was fuming, but he seemed to be out of words, because he simply turned around and stomped over back to wherever the hell he had come from.

Once he was gone, Harry realised that they were the only ones left at the bowling place, and also noticed Liam and Niall staring at them like they had seen an alien. Louis was unfazed.

“Boys, keep playing, Harry and I are done.” Harry only stared at him and Louis just looked back like he was challenging him to say otherwise.

His dick fucking throbbed. He figured that if he tried to make Louis angrier he could always make it up to him later.

“I want to keep playing. You embarrassed me.” Liam and Niall only stared at him like he was a dead man walking (he probably was), Louis seemed shocked.

“The fuck, Harold?” Harry only shrugged, a man on a mission trying to bother Louis, then walked over to grab a ball.

Minutes later, Louis had been sitting and staring at Harry’s ass, thinking how good it would look after turning red from a good, long spanking, when the manager had approached their table. “I’m sorry gentleman, I’m afraid I’ll have to ask you to leave.”

Louis stared up at him, and only said “Fine.”

What the fuck was going on?

Niall and Liam didn’t know either apparently. Louis would never just say fine if he was being kicked out, yet there he was, walking towards the door-- “Louis! Wait!” Harry took off right behind him. Louis just kept walking towards his car. “Lou!” Louis only turned around, and Harry stopped.

Louis was mad.

But not mad in the way that he would explode any minute now, another type of mad, the type of mad where Harry would need to comfort him and tell him that he was awesome and no one deserved him and just shower him in attention (not that he didn't want to do that everyday) but now, the person that was supposed to shower him in affection was the one who made him angry.

Louis was hurt and since he didn't know how to handle hurt he showed it by being angry.

Harry wanted to cry. He was meant to be angry not sad.

"Lou…" Louis snapped "What?" Harry sighed. "Please let's go home"

"Are you sure? Haven't I embarrassed you enough? You sure you don't wanna go and ask for that fucker to please forgive because of your boyfriend's attitude?"

"Lou, you know that I'd never do that, it's just that…"

"I get it when you tell me to stop because I get angry easily but this asshole was attacking me and you because you clearly looked uncomfortable and still you take his fucking side. What the actual fuck Harry!"

"Lou, I …"

"And besides you have been distant this whole week because you lock yourself up inside of your own mind when you have a problem with me and I have been asking you non-stop about it and you won't fucking tell me and I just don't want us to-"

"I'll tell you, I'll tell you I swear I'll tell you everything just please let's go home."

Louis didn't say anything but he did open his car and jumped into the driver seat.

Louis started driving to his house because it was the only one that you could sneak into without anyone noticing. Besides Louis' parents didn't really mind if Harry stayed over a day or a week.

Once they got to Louis' house (a huge mansion Harry had thought was a condo the first time he walked in), Louis started walking towards his bedroom, with Harry following him, practically glued to his back. Louis opened his bedroom door then walked towards his bed, Harry shut the door, then took a deep breath. He didn't want to tell Louis about his problem, but he would literally shoot himself if Louis got even angrier and they had a big fight because he fucking hated big fights and him and Louis had only had one before. 

* * *

"Louis you need to stop pretending nothing ever gets to you"

"Pretending? Harold, I literally don't give a shit. It's really not a problem to me. You do you."

Harry was so fucking frustrated. They had been out with friends, at a party, and a guy started flirting with him. Louis, being the stubborn little prick he was, pretended to be unfazed, and just walked away to strike up a conversation with another boy. Who _ wasn't _ their friend.

And Harry would have been totally fine if what Louis was saying was true, but it wasn't, because this wasn't the first time something like this happened and Louis always did the same, he just played it like he didn't care and walked over to talk to someone else just to get Harry to do what he wouldn't and grab him and kiss him. And it would be fine, if Louis was open and said that he just didn't know how to handle jealousy, but he didn't ever say anything other than "I don't care it's your life blablabla" which Harry knew was a blatant lie because Louis  _ did _ care and Harry couldn't help him if he wasn't honest. It was so tiring that Louis would never own up to what he felt.

"Stop lying! Louis what the heck? Do you need to be so stubborn?"

"You're the one who's stubborn, I'm telling you I don't care, why do you insist on trying to make feel things I'm not feeling? Get a fucking grip."

"Louis are you honestly trying to convince me that you don't care when you look like you want to kill someone everytime we get back home after something like this happens? If you don't care that people are flirting with me then why do you run off when they start doing it?

Louis actually looked out of words for a second. "Stop being obsessed with me and what I feel! You don't fucking know everything Harry! Maybe you're the one who needs to start recognizing that you just want me to admit that I feel things that I do not feel!"

And Harry just. He stopped. Louis was out of his mind, and he didn't want to cry in front of him because then that would lead to Louis actually escaping the conversation to help him feel better. Louis would rather have Harry cry and him helping him other than admitting what he feels and have Harry happy and smiley.

So, he just said, "Fine. You're right, I'm clearly the one with the issue." And Louis actually looked relieved until he saw Harry grab his jacket.

"Where are you going? It's late."

Harry just kept walking towards the door. If he actually dragged this longer he would burst in tears and he didn't want to.

"Are you seriously this childish? You're leaving because I told you you were wrong?"

Louis was trying on him what would work on himself. He was trying to make Harry turn around and keep fighting with him because Harry being angry at him but being in the same place as him so he could know he was safe was better than having Harry tired of arguing and outside his house, a safe place, where Louis wouldn't know where he was.

"Yes, I'm leaving. Goodnight."

And Louis wanted to fucking follow him, tell him to please be careful, but he didn't. And he didn't even know why.

Later that week Harry learned that Louis had called his neighbor just to know if he had gotten home safely.

They weren't talking, and Harry missed him a lot, but Louis needed to learn to be honest with how he felt, and if he had to ignore him to achieve that then so be it.

Days at school were shit, because he knew Louis had someone telling him if he was okay and healthy (don't ask), he just didn't know who, which meant he could only be sad at his house, but he put through it and pretended he was okay just because he wanted Louis to come to him. If Louis saw how much he needed him back he would just wait until Harry broke and Harry didn't think he could be without Louis much longer.

After two days he had someone knocking on his door.

He opened and saw Louis with a suit, and teary eyes.

"I miss you a lot. A lot. And yes, you're right, I fucking despise it when other people flirt with you because you're my boyfriend and you're beautiful and you're mine and I hate it when people don't respect that but I don't want you to feel like I'm a mentally unhealthy person who's going to drag in a shit relationship were you will feel like I'm constricting you because I love you a lot and I just want to see you succeed but it kills me when I think that you might not share your success with me but with someone else."

Harry just stared at him. He wanted to kiss him so badly.

"I do get jealous. A lot. I hate seeing you with someone else. But I'm older, I'm supposed to be the bigger man and not let these things get to me. I don't think me being jealous is a nice trait."

Harry kissed him. He couldn't handle it anymore. Louis' hands were on his waist instantly, pressing them together.

"It may not be a nice trait, but it's trait, and I'm willing to work it out with you if you start being honest about how you feel."

"I will, I swear. Just please don't ever leave again. I fucking feel like I haven't seen your face in months."

"I missed you a lot too. I love you." He kissed him again. Louis wrapped Harry's legs around his waist and walked into his house.

"Lou, I have to get to school."

"No, you don't, not when we haven't been together for days. You can miss one day."

And honestly. He could.

* * *

"You have to tell me what's wrong. You're only this closed off when the problem has to do with me."

And he was right. Harry always told Louis about his problems, but he wouldn't talk to Louis about a problem that had to do with him. That would be stupid. And he considered lying, but then he made eye contact with Louis' blue orbes, and he looked so sad. So, honesty was truly the only option.

"I… It has to do with you being… mean. Most of the time when people piss you off." Louis' face went down. He quickly continued. "But not because it bothers me, because I like it." Louis face went up, and he started smirking. Harry continued again. "I… I don't know how to explain it, nor why it happens. But when you're mean, I… get turned on." He closed his eyes, and waited for Louis to laugh. "You get turned on when I'm mean?" Harry opened his eyes and saw Louis smirking. He had already said it, he should go all the way to it. "Yes, but I'm making an appointment with a psychologist, I know it's fucked up, you don't have to do anything about it just.."

"Shut up."

And  _ okay _ , he wasn't supposed to like it when Louis was mean to him but  _ God.  _ Something about Louis being angry and now ordering him was making him hard as shit.

"Come here Harry. Now." Harry walked over to where Louis was sitting on the edge of the bed. "Strip."

"Lou I-"

"I said shut up. Do you feel uncomfortable with being naked in front of me now?" Harry actually thought his answer through.

"No, I don't."

"Then strip. Come on. I'm loosing my patience, slut."

Fucking hell. He stripped.

"On your knees. Staring up at me."

He kneeled. He was getting harder and harder. Louis laughed.

"I haven't even fucking touched you and you're hard as a rock. You're such a whore. I can't believe you didn't tell me this sooner."

"I-" Louis grabbed his face, squeezing his cheeks. "I didn't tell you you could talk now did I?" When Louis saw that Harry wasn't going to answer him he continued. "Answer me when I'm talking to you, whore."

"Sorry."

Louis decided that he was wearing way too many clothes, and started stripping himself, keeping his boxers on. Harry was fucking hot paying attention to him and obeying. Once he was done undressing he sat back down on the bed and started scratching Harry's hair, to give him some kind of comfort. To let him know everything was fine and he could stop him at anytime he wanted.

"What do you want now whore?" Harry practically purred.

"I really really want to kiss you."

"You want to kiss who?"

"You" when Louis only raised his eyebrows and stared at him, he added, "Sir."

Louis allowed Harry to stand up and kissed him. Harry's lips were so fucking tasty.

Once he felt like Harry could use a lay down, he pulled the taller boy into the bed and then rearranged their bodies so he could straddle his hips. He kissed Harry again.

"We're not fucking now because I don't really want to fuck. But you're cumming. And you're thanking me. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir."

Louis grabbed lube from his bedside table and started fingering Harry slowly, meanwhile his other hand was giving the curly boy's dick a few tugs. Harry moaned. "Be loud, whore. I want everyone to know what's happening. How hard you get for me." And Harry knew everyone wouldn't really know that Louis was making him feel great, but he chose to believe it and moaned louder.

After having two fingers buried deep inside Harry's ass, Louis introduced another one, and watched, mesmerized, as Harry's rim expanded to let him in. "Your ass is so nice to me. Opening up to take everything I want you to take." Harry moaned. Louis was the fucking best.

"You'll take four fingers, and I want you to come untouched. If you don't, then I'm not touching you for three weeks."

And deep inside, Harry was totally positive  _ Louis  _ wouldn't be able to stand three weeks not touching him, but he wasn't totally conscious about it now.

Louis got four fingers inside of him and the stretch felt awesome, and he actually felt close, but he needed just a little push. Then, Louis angled his fingers again and hit Harry's sweet point. Harry let out a long loud moan.

"You're such a good slut, moaning like this only because of my fingers. Come on, cum, show me how good you're for me." And Louis made his thrusting harsher, meanwhile he was stroking himself. He felt Harry tighten around his fingers and then saw how he covered himself in cum. He left his hand inside of his ass and kept stroking himself, getting closer to the edge.

After a few forceful strokes, Louis cummed on Harry's ass and finally pulled his fingers out of the others hole. He rearranged them and then covered himself and his boyfriend.

"We should clean ourselves…" Harry started but then his eyes drifted closed.

"We'll do that tomorrow." Harry just nodded and closed his eyes again.

"Harry." Harry showed he was listening by humming. "Next time something like this happens to you, you better tell me."

Harry smiled. "Will do, Lou."


End file.
